


Inflict

by herasux



Series: Guerrillas and Bondage [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Tsumugu intercepts him, a little infiltration on Gamagoori's part, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his own personal time, Gamagoori is in the middle of remembering the words of his enemy from recent mission to infiltrate the base where Nudist Beach is located, but is interrupted by Sanageyama who feels the need to mess with him and ask him about it, triggering the memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflict

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my interpretation of "Sekando rabu" by Rycanthropy, an untranslated Kill la Kill doujin starring the main pairing of Tsumugu and Gamagoori - I was instantly hooked into this pairing. This won't contain the extra few pages that Inumuta appears in.
> 
> This is not a translation of the doujin. I repeat, this is NOT a translation. If this ever gets translated, I'll definitely read it.
> 
> I'm not too sure about other ships while I like this pairing, but as of today, I've watched all the episodes and maybe there will be a few more I like.
> 
> If you would like to see the ACTUAL doujin, please look at it here: http://myreadingmanga.info/2014/02/rycanthropy-sekando-rabu-kill-la-kill-dj-jp.html
> 
> However, this is for ADULTS only as it says in the about section and may or may not contain a variety of sexual situations, triggers, non-con, and/or violence. Tags of the gist of the content of the doujins have been provided, but you are looking and reading at your own risk.
> 
> You have been warned.

Standing at the very highest point of Honnoji Academy, Gamagoori was stiff and still - folded arms resting against his lower back - as he allowed his mind to begin traveling away from the fact that he was currently at the academy - away from the fact that he was a part of Lady Satsuki's _Elite Force_ , one of her four Divas, away from the fact that he was Ira Gamagoori because _Ira Gamagoori_ was tough and strong and an impenetrable _shield_ that shouldn't show weakness. He was a shield that shouldn't crumble and fall apart in response to pain and yet...

...

He could remember it as clear as day, a figure with black hair combined a rebellious red Mohawk and a knowing smirk who - while not as tall or as muscular as him - had been able to make him kneel before him and submit with ease.

**'No matter how old you think you are, you and the rest of your academy are still a bunch of brats who'll eventually learn their lesson.'**

Having closed his eyes once he had began to remember that night, Ira's form trembled at those words; they struck a chord in him that was so close to the Ira Gamagoori that no one really knew or simply dismissed entirely as that side of him was simply too disturbing. He moved to raise and rest a trembling hand to his chest, caught up in the memory of that older man to the point where he had not heard Sanageyama's approach.

Unable to not know the smell of sweat, hair gel, and leather which was associated with one Ira Gamagoori, Sanageyama had taken it upon himself to seek the other man out as he wondered why he was here after school. The only other person here besides them both was Inumuta who was tapping away at his damned computer like usual - like no one else existed.

Stepping into the room, he was surprised that the taller man hadn't turned to him and maybe he didn't notice - which was rare - so he decided to call out to him instead.

"Gamagoori," he called out. "What're you doing here after school?"

Still trembling some, Gamagoori's eyes snapped open at the sound of his fellow Elite's voice which pulled him from the memory he had only just begun to remember with his entire being, flinching as he quickly reigned himself in. He was Ira Gamagoori, _Enforcer_ of Lady Satsuki's Honnoji Academy.

Seeing as Sanageyama needed an answer, he quickly provided one off of the top of his head even though he was a bit nervous as though he had been caught doing something terribly wrong.

"I - I was merely waiting for Inumuta to finish compiling and sorting his data for the day," he responded without hesitance as he tried to keep his head clear. Knowing Sanageyama, that answer alone wouldn't satisfy him just yet.

It didn't exactly sit well with Sanageyama, but maybe he was just going to be nosey today, so he pressed the issue - which wasn't really one at all - and leaned forward, resting his hands on his hips as he adopted a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Waitin' for Inumuta to finish _compiling_ and _sorting_ his data... Why're you on this level then when Inumuta's a few levels below though?"

He had walked around the tall blond, peering up at him even though he couldn't see; to be honest, he didn't need his eyes to know that he was getting close to Gamagoori's face. The unmistakable scent of his hair gel grew heavier as he moved nearer and nearer still only to pause when his fellow Elite began to speak. Although, Gamagoori smelled slightly sweatier than usual now that they were talking, causing him to sniff lightly. He wasn't the type of guy to lie though, so maybe he was just hot under that skintight uniform.

"Well... Inumuta told me that he would be a while, and that if I insisted on waiting for him that I should go elsewhere as it unnerved him to stand near him, simply waiting for him to finish his work."

"Huh. That sounds like him, I guess - wouldn't know what to do without his precious personal computer."

Beginning to smirk now, Sanageyama changed topics as he tilted his face up all the way as to stare at Gamagoori.

"So, about that 'mission' you took a week ago. When you came back, you definitely smelled strange - maybe sweatier than usual, but you're always working up a sweat since you wear your uniform the tightest out of all of us. You never did tell me how it went."

Tch. Refraining from swallowing visible - well, he really didn't have to because Sanageyama couldn't _literally_ see even though he had trained his senses to new heights - his gaze never did look over towards the other man's face as he responded.

"I was simply ... unsuccessful."

*~*~*

_BANG!_

_The force of Tsumugu's boot aiming a merciless kick towards the paralyzed Gamagoori - who could do nothing but flinch as his body bounced back harshly against the steel wall he had no choice but to rest against due to his current state - sent a slight throbbing pain ricocheting from the back of his head to his shoulder blades to his lower back._

_Sweating profusely at the sight of the sharp tip of what appeared to be a sewing machine fashioned into a gun - how, Gamagoori didn't know, but it was interesting to look at - his enemy stood before him with a no-nonsense expression of his face, seemingly willing to pull the trigger at a moment's notice. Gamagoori's own expression was one of annoyance and perhaps a smidge of anger towards himself for getting caught like this._

_Of course, he was also nervous because the tip of the gun was so close to his nose - so sharp that it could easily prick him and send a tiny bolt of pleasurable pain running up his spine._

_Moving to speak, Tsumugu wasn't sure if he should be more annoyed or pleased by seeing one of Honnoji Academy's Elite brats sneaking around the base. It had been more than easy enough to secure him with his equipment as a precaution after taking out that muscular body with his needles - not that he had expected to use so many, but there was more where that came from, anyway._

_"Let me tell you two pieces of useful information: Number One, coming to this base at night was pretty bold of you and Number Two, you should spit out your reason for coming here because from this range, a shot from this gun will kill you."_

_Removing his foot from Gamagoori's arm as well as his gun, he stepped back just a bit to hear with the younger man had to say, but he was the most loyal of the group, so it would be no surprise if he didn't fuss up._

_Smirking widely even though this could, in fact, be some of his last words, the blond answered without fear, staring up at Tsumugu with a challenge in his grey eyes._

_"How ridiculous! If you honestly expect me to tell you anything about why I'm here just because you've put a gun in my face, you do not know the extent of my loyalty towards Lady Satsuki. These needles won't hold me for long."_

_Well, it was as he had expected, but the brat had gotten one thing wrong to be honest._

_"Those needles will hold you for longer than you think."_

_"They can't! Tch!" Turning his face away in an attempt to lift his right arm which was also strapped down, it merely trembled, unable to do anything else but that._

_"Those needles have hit certain points in your muscles, restraining you for the time being, brat."_

_Slamming his boot into Gamagoori's arm, he felt not one ounce of pity as he moved to rest his book again the strange, gauntlet like gloves on the blonde's lower arm and rested it there, his other foot standing between his legs; from this height he should appear to be a threatening figure as he loomed above his captive Elite, but this one's loyalty seemed unyielding._

_"Now that I've got you where I want you, you might as well sit tight for a while, Kid. You've got to realize the position that you're in. I'm sure that it's run through your mind by now. Maybe you're just ignoring it. You know ... you're down here without backup in our base. Your life is in my hands right now seeing as you can't move a muscle."_

_For once in his life, Gamagoori couldn't help but curse himself as his body began to respond to the delicious restraint the needles had blessed him with while Tsumugu continued to loom close. Before long, he had begun to sport a sizable tent in his pants - a snug fit that further turned him on to the point that his member twitched lightly. Of course, that probably wouldn't go unnoticed._

_Glancing down at the motion that had oh-so-slyly caught his eye, Tsumugu couldn't help but feel some inward amusement and couldn't resist._

_"Not that you want this pointed out or anything, but it looks like you can move one part of you - not that it can help you any in this situation, Kid."_

_Blushing brightly as he began to sweat even more, Gamagoori turned his face away swiftly with a wide frown, eyes narrowed in annoyance with himself as well as the fact that the older man had felt the need to point that out - the only other thing he could do in this situation._

_"Hmph."_

_"Idiot... Getting aroused at a time like this - when your life's hanging in the balance. Sex should be the last thing on your mind unless you haven't been getting any ass."_

_Anger rising to a boiling point from his shock at the older man's words, he began to yell._

_**"DISGUSTING - THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AS MY**   _ **ENEMY!** _**I OUTRIGHT REFUSE TO RESPOND TO YOUR LEWD TALK!"** _

_Removing his boot, Tsumugu saw an opportunity here and decided that he was going to go for it. Who knew? It just might get him what he was digging for or at least provide him with something to do while he was hear for the moment._

_"Whatever."_

_Tsumugu had leaned in a bit more now, his hands reaching out to pull open Gamagoori's outfit much to the shock of Gamagoor himself whose yelling had ceased he moment he saw what the other man was doing._

_Was he really - ?!_

_"Stop this! Do_ **_not_ ** _go any further - !"_

_Leaning in until he was a mere few inches from Gamagoori's frowning, but worried face - underneath the visible annoyance, at least - Tsumugu spoke once more as he popped open the blonde's collar._

_"You've shown me your weakness - one that you can't even hide properly in a crucial situation like this." Leaving the top alone for now he undid the blonde's pants and unzipped them before tugging them down with a slight bit of difficulty since they were pretty tight, but after a few moments they were resting against his calves quite nicely._

_"Stop this! You have_ **_no right_ ** _to touch me like this!"_

_Swallowing, Gamagoori's voice had gotten a little high with nervousness and embarrassment as his arousal was revealed, standing erect in the cool air of the base. What he didn't expect was for the older man to wrap a hand around him firmly and squeeze, pushing forth a dollop of precum from the tip. No one touched him like this - only himself when he was in the need of release and no one was around to judge him for just how he pleasured himself. His hand was warm though - warm and foreign and certainly welcome to his body even if his mind was unwilling._

_"I have every right to touch you like this. You allowed yourself to get hard, so now you have to face the consequences of getting hard in front of your enemy,_ **_brat_** _."_

_Swallowing thickly, Gamagoori couldn't help but tremble - all of him really - as he sat there, still restrained so deliciously, not that that should really be on his mind; it had gotten him in this situation after all, but at least the older man had released his arousal for the time being. Watching as he moved to open the case that had been sitting behind himself, he tensed up as the other began to speak again._

_"Now then. As my enemy, I'm allowed to use any means necessary to get the information I need out of you, and you, as an_ **_adult_** _, understand the consequences of your actions so there's no reason to take it easy on you." Reaching over to the kit, he took out a single needle, not unlike the ones that were already being used on Gamagoori and raised it to the younger man's point of view, a serious expression once more taking over his face._

_"Since your body's so sensitive, let's see what we can gather now with this."_

_Squeezing the needle just a bit between his fingers, he moved it close towards the blonde's chest - his nipples would be the target this time since it was blatantly obvious that they were erected enough to be noticeable._

_Gamagoori's heart lodged in his throat as the needle neared him and swallowed thickly as he couldn't help but wonder just where that needle tip would be stabbing him. While it had been a fleeting thought, he hadn't actually expected his nipple to be targeted and trembled as the tip prickled the sensitive nub, causing him to shiver._

_"Responding to this immediately - your resolve is already weakening which isn't a surprise."_

_With his blush returning in full force as he focused on the prickling sensation of the needle, he couldn't help but let out a noise of pleasure despite the fact that he was clenching his teeth in an attempt not to make even the slightest sound._

_"Ngh - ah - !"_

_Glancing down at the sudden motion just below his view, Tsugumu reached out and grabbed hold of Gamagoori's arousal firmly just like the first time, actually pretty shocked now as the other man's arousal moved somewhat. Due to that, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous because really, this was not the right situation for this type of thing. Why the hell couldn't this guy control himself?_

_"Mh? Twitching again then. If you can't control it, this type of weakness will get you in trouble each time."_

_It was then that a thought occurred to him, remembering something he remembered being brought up in an online conversation. Staring at Gamagoori in shock, he posed the question, but it really wasn't that unbelievable, was it?_

_"Don't tell me you're the type of guy to get off to this kind of thing?"_

_Gamagoori's blush darkened, but he didn't yell this time as he responded._

_"That is none of your business, once again!"_

_Snorting softly at the younger man's denial, Tsumugu guessed that this was his actual "objective" for the moment, but it was also kind of fun seeing this guy get heated over something he just had to simply admit to. Taking hold of the blonde's arousal, he squeezed it lightly as the man started up again and decided to stroke him to completeness for the stupid denial he was hanging onto._

_"How dare you resort to this? You have no shame in touching me like this!"_

_With his free hand, Tsumugu stuck the needle inside the nipple he had been pricking before doing the same to the other. If this guy got off on this kind of thing like he thought he did, it'd definitely help bring him around._

_Gamagoori couldn't help that his breath was coming out in short pants as his anger flared even as the stinging pain coming from both of his nipples threatened to take over mind completely. In the back of his mind though, he knew that he was really close. The pain and the pleasure was just right, but he couldn't just ... give in like this._

_"Won't you give it a rest - ah! It wouldn't get anything out of me - nnh!"_

_It was too much though - much too much to the point where he couldn't hold it anymore. Really, the pain and pleasure had been perfect, mixing into an indescribable sensation that pushed Gamagoori over the edge with one final hard shove. Unfortunately, that had moved away just moments before he came, spilling over."_

_"NH NH NH - !"_

_Panting through his nose, Gamagoori noted that he was still hard as he slowly came down from his lustful high - his member still at attention, twitching away - and flinched somewhat as Tsumugu began to take the needles out of his legs before removing his pants completely, tossing them away for the moment. Could it be ... ?_

_"You're still ready to go even after exploding like that."_

_Moving to stand, Tsumugu glanced down at the tanned man's member for a few moments before beginning to undue his uniform which meant unbuckling the shoulder pads first before moving on._

_"It's time to move on then."_

_Once the shoulder pads had dropped to the floor, it was all too easy to strip down to his pants - and to be honest, he felt better this way , being just half nude even (which said something about his overall willingness to be a man of Nudist Beach)- and got down on the floor, spreading Gamagoori's legs wide. His dark gaze settled on the younger man, his expression as serious as ever as he stared._

_"I guess you're lucky that this is happening instead because if you would've been spent after that, I would've moved on to much more painful things to see just how fair that tolerance of yours goes. Try not to cry out too much."_

_Shocked by the older man's words, Gamagoori immediately protested, dark red in the face._

_"What...?! You can't! We're not doing this - as enemies, something like this shouldn't be happening and I forbid you from doing so!"_

_Amusement welled up in Tsumugu once more as he listened to the kid go on and on, but he was still going to do what he said in the end, so the blond was just going to have to deal with it. To be honest, it had been a while since he had gotten any anyway._

_Pushing the younger man's legs up, the rest of the blonde's words fell on deaf ears as he moved to press to fingers against his entrance. The guy was well muscled, so there was that to be pleased about as he took in the sight of his rounded ass. He tugged him down some, further towards the floor so he could rest on that instead of being leaned up against the wall since that position wouldn't work with what they were going to be doing soon._

_"You're throwing your common sense out of the window by doing this - you're disgracing yourself and shining new light on you anti-clothing ... !!" Anything else he was about to say was cut off when a pair of fingers pressed inside him without prior notice._

_Flinching at the sudden intrusion, Gamagoori couldn't help the surprised noise that escaped ("Aah?!") as his tried to stay calm against the stinging pain, his back arching as his eyes clenched close. His entire body trembled as he bit his lower lip hard, the blush still bright and hot on his face._

_"You should give it a rest already because this is going to happen, and you can't stop it."_

_Unable to stop himself from clenching around the fingers as they began to move around inside of him, he bit down on his lip a bit harder, still panting heavily through his noise as he tried not to make any noise._

_'What is this supposed to do? He can't possibly be searching for something.'_

_Tsumugu's fingers thrust forward for a few moments as he decided not to add a third. Two would be enough only because that meant a little pain would still be given to the kid since that was how he liked it, but he'd be damned if he wasn't tight as hell._

_'His fingers are reaching in deep.'_

_Opening one eye, Gamagoori couldn't stop himself from peeking and blushing even further as he watched with interest, trembling there on the floor._

_'He's actually good at this.'_

_Steadily getting the blond ready - watching his body tremble as he laid there, but really just the way the guy had been reacting thus far - had been doing wonders for Tsumugu's arousal which was straining against his pants, but not visible in the slightest. After going through all this trouble, this kid was definitely going to get it._

_After a bit though, he pulled his fingers away and moved to stand, undoing and pushing down his pants almost down to his ankles and grabbed hold of throbbing arousal - no shame in being naked whatsoever for obvious reasons. It was also a good thing that he hadn't worn any underwear today, either. Glancing down at the blond, he moved to speak._

_"I'm not sure if you're a virgin or not, but if you haven't done it this way it's going to hurt."_

_Staring up at Tsumugu, Gamagoori wasn't sure he wasn't so unwilling to go through with this, but the pain - it might be more painful than what he deemed acceptable._

_"No I haven't ... I've never slept with another man."_

_Well, they'd just have to deal with the consequences at a later point then._

_"It's your first time then, but as I've said before, you shouldn't expect me to be gentle with you because you're my enemy. I'd expect no mercy from you in return."_

_Kneeling down, he moved to press his arousal snuggly against Gamagoori's entrance, once more ignoring what he had to said._

_"You will never be forgive for this kind of behavior!"_

_Tsumugu smirked a bit inwardly, a little surprised at how many times he had become amused by the blond; feeling that muscular ass get up close and personal with his arousal though - it was a great feeling indeed, especially when the head finally popped in._

_"Mnh... You'll need to relax from this point on, brat."_

_"Damn you - !"_

_"I just said to relax, so relax already."_

_These were Tsumugu's final words before he plunged inside without any actual warning, earning screaming words from the blond who had just about a few decibels from blowing out one of his eardrums due to how close they were and how loud his voice was._

_"TAKE IT OUT RIGHT NOW - NOW!!"_

_Having never felt this time of pain before - certainly not down there - Gamagoori couldn't help but scream as the other man continued to push inside until he was fully sheathed. To be honest, it was almost unbearable, but there his arousal was, standing tall and strong - betraying him was what it was doing. He was not supposed to be fraternizing with the enemy at the_ **_enemies'_** _base of all places even if this had originally intended to be some type of strange torture._

_The needles had all been removed before hand when Tsumugu was sure that the blonde wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon - he couldn't not when he wanted more like he did._

_"Your actions are sh - shameful," Gamagoori cried out, eyes clenched shut as Tsumugu moved against him, his smaller body rubbing up against the blonde's own in a way that had even his ears flushing hotly now. Actual sex wasn't something that he had been experienced in until now - since it was apparent that he was consenting as the painful pleasure began to drag him under. A slight spurting of cum splattered against his body slightly, but not enough to sate his body._

_"All humans should have lines that they do not cross with their enemies! Nh - !"_

_The older man's pace was fierce and fast - stealing Gamagoori's breath away as tears began to well up and leak from his eyes. It was becoming so pleasurable as he slowly began to get used to it, but it still felt like he was betraying Lady Satsuki, and that was something he felt as though he could not forgive himself for. Was his loyalty now worthless??_

_Glancing down at the blonde, Tsumugu glanced down and allowed his dark eyes to take in the sight of Gamagoori's flushed face - eyes clenched shut - mouth dropped open as he vocalized his pleasure to him and to the empty hallways of the base despite being against it from the start. His hips continued to snap forward rapidly, idly remembering a time when he used to have sex regularly. Those days had been good ones..._

_"You're still talking down at me like you're so great, brat, and yet you're still so damned hard."_

_'He's definitely enjoying himself even though he's being stubborn about it - he's not even really all that tense anymore.'_

_Panting his own self now (it almost sounded foreign to his ears in this situation), Tsumugu was a bit surprised at the sweat he was working up just from doing this, but there would be no regrets._

_"You're enjoying this so much you can probably barely stand it." At the feel of the blonde's member twitching violently and spilling even more pre-cum now, he couldn't help but continue to smirk. "If you can't tell, you're both hard and slick right now."_

_'He's not gonna last much longer.'_

_Changing his position so that he was leaning back on his forearms with his legs supporting the blonde's own which were resting on top, he got a spectacular eyeful of Gamagoori's fully engorged length, the tantalizing lines of his abdomen, and the sensual swell of his large pectorals that sported bitable nipples that were still erect. Since Gamagoori's pants were still on to a degree, they stretched over Tsumugu's abdomen in a way that was kind of hot. Once again, he had closed his eyes - maybe it was a bit too much for him - biting down on his full lower lip with that expression of embarrassment._

_His moans could still be heard though - that sexy 'Mh, mh!' - as the younger man tried hard not to say anything, but he had already failed that that once before so why continue to try?_

_Tsumugu posed a question, eyes positively heated despite being rather dark:_

_"Hey, since I've changed positions like this, will it make you cum faster?"_

_Unable to take it anymore, Gamagoori panted heavily and moved to speak, too overwhelmed - too hot and too deliciously pained to not voice his feelings right now; the question the older man had asked didn't even matter though as he immediately switched back to the former position, hovering above him. Gamagoori's legs rested loosely against Tsumugu's own as they had nowhere else to go and movement was limited as he still had his pants on._

_"Yes ... that's more like it!"_

_Licking his lips, he had opened one grey eye to stare at Tsumugu - it burned brightly in a way that could only be described as lustful._

_"Punish me even more..."_

_Shocked by hearing that, Tsumugu swallowed lightly as he stared at Gamagoori._

_"I really should be more surprised to hear that, Kid, but 'm not."_

_"Please punish me until I can't stand it!"_

_For reasons Tsumugu didn't even know himself, he found those words to be the hottest thing he had ever heard and couldn't stop himself from releasing inside the blond with everything that he had which was a relief because his hips and lower back were tired as hell._

_"Shit shit shit - that's too fucking hot! Damn.'_

_"I'M CUMMING - "_

_The heat - the pleasure - the pain  - all of it was more than enough to bring tears to Gamagoori's eyes which were beginning to roll into the back of his head at the sheer force of his orgasm which flew high enough to splatter his chest this time. The older man's own orgasm had had a hand in his orgasm too, of course as the sensation of having someone cum inside him was a foreign one, but not unwanted at all._

_Pulling out of the blond carefully - okay so he was being a little soft, but that didn't matter much - Tsumugu eyed the blond as he continued to lay there, still panting heavily and streaked with cum before deciding to clean him up before doing the same to himself. Eventually, the brat would have enough strength to get up and dress himself._

_When he was done dressing, he stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it quietly before glancing down at Gamagoori who still hadn't moved from his spot and spoke as he tightened the strap on his shoulder pads._

_"Let me tell you two more pieces of advice: Number One, the next time you come here, you'd better be prepared and Number Two, I'll punish you anytime you want, Kid."_


End file.
